


a deer in the (vending machine) lights of love

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: All Yolanda wanted to do was get an energy drink to finish her essay. Luckily, a beautiful stranger comes to the rescue.





	a deer in the (vending machine) lights of love

Yolanda didn't know how she managed to get herself in these situations. She sighed and settled in on the floor, waiting for someone to come by and rescue her from the clutches of the vending machine. She had been typing up an essay that was due the next day, one that she hadn't had time previously to work on, in the library. A few minutes ago Yolanda had looked at the time and been surprised to see that it was a little after one in the morning. Thank God for libraries that were open 24/7. After seeing the time and reviewing over the past three pages she had typed up, Yolanda decided that she had earned a break. She stretched out her arms and made her way to the vending machine in front of the library, leaving her stuff at the computer. She would only be gone for a few minutes at most, then it would be right back to the essay, so there was no need to bring all of her stuff. Or so she had thought.

When she had put her last dollars in for the energy drink after getting a bag of gummy worms, the drink had gotten stuck, and Yolanda was way too tired to deal with it. She had smacked the machine, to no avail, and had tried to shake it, but it was much too heavy for her. So in a last act of desperation, Yolanda had stuck her hand inside the machine, stretching it up to where she could almost touch the leaning drink. After a few minutes of twisting around to no effect, she had decided it was better to just give up. However, when she had tried to pull her arm back out, she had discovered that it was quite stuck. Yolanda tried to pull her arm out, but it was very stuck. And of course she had left her phone at the computer, so she couldn't call anyone for help. And who was going to walk past at this time of night? Tears started falling as she realized how stuck she was. Luckily she still had the gummy worms, to keep her from dying.

Regina checked her phone as she hurried across campus. 1:15 am. She still had time to finish the essay for her drama class that was due in eight hours. Regina decided to cut in front of the library on her way to her dorm.

As she crossed the library, she was lost in thought about her essay when a voice pulled her attention.

“Help!” A woman's voice called out. Regina looked around, surprised. “I'm down here! Help me!” The voice said again, and Regina looked down at the vending machine to see a very attractive woman with her arm stuck in the machine. The woman looked to be about the same age as Regina, with her hair puffed out in an afro, and tear tracks on her face. Regina approached the beautiful woman with a smile on her face.

“Are you seriously stuck in a vending machine?” Regina asked with a barely concealed laugh. “What happened?”

“The machine wouldn't release my energy drink, and I have an essay due today! Please help me out?” The woman pleaded, and Regina laughed.

“Okay, okay, I'll help you. These machines are easy to open.” Regina told her and pulled out a hair pin. The woman appeared to blush as Regina's hair tumbled down, and Regina smirked. She leaned in very close, a bit closer than necessary, and picked the lock on the side of the machine. Within moments, the door of the machine popped open, and the woman was able to retrieve both her drink and her arm. She rubbed her arm and stood up, looking at Regina gratefully.

“Thank you so much!! How can I repay you?” The woman said, looking at Regina with stunning wide eyes, smiling wide enough to show a gap between her two front teeth. This was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and that was saying something, considering she knew the famous Mylene Cruz.

“How about a name?” Regina asked. “I'm Regina Diaz.”

“Yolanda Kipling.” The gorgeous woman paused, and seemed to be struggling with something. Regina cocked an eyebrow.

“It was nice to meet you, Yolanda.” Regina practically purred the name, and Yolanda's face was heating up. “Normally I'd ask you for a drink, but I also have an essay due tomorrow… or later today.” Regina amended, remembering what time it was.

“What about another time?” Yolanda blurted out quickly. “Maybe this weekend, we can go out to that new karaoke place, get to know each other better?” Regina smiled widely.

“Hell yes! It's a date! Here, put your number in my phone.” Regina quickly pulled out her phone, unlocked it and opened up a new contact before handing it to Yolanda, who quickly put in her number. Yolanda smiled at Regina, and she thought that it was more dazzling than the Milky Way.

“I'll see you this weekend.” Regina said, and with a wave, she left to hurry back to her dorm. 

Yolanda watched Regina leave, noticing that the woman had a really great butt, before mentally slapping herself. She needed to get back to her essay! Grabbing the rest of her gummy worms and her energy drink, Yolanda hurried back to her computer, but found that she couldn't focus. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. After barely managing to type a paragraph, Yolanda groaned and pulled out her phone. There was one new text.

_ [Unknown number 2:01 am] hey beautiful it's Regina!!!! See u on sat @ 8?? _

Yolanda beamed at the message. Regina had messaged her first!

_ [Yolanda 2:05 am] it's a date!!!! _

The rest of the night, the two texted constantly, which made Yolanda's essay suffer in quality, but she couldn't find it in her to care, not when Regina was so great to talk to. 

She would just have to do good on the final to make up for it.


End file.
